The invention relates to scales, comprising a weighed-product receiving region and a terminal positioned at a vertical spacing from the weighed-product receiving region.
Such scales are used in particular as shop scales for operation by a salesperson or as self-service scales.
Shop scales, which comprise a support base having a weighing apparatus as well as a terminal having a display device and disposed on a pillar at a vertical spacing from the support base, is known from DE 102 42 147 A1.